Magnetism
by Kookie134
Summary: Sesshomaru always prided himself with the ability to read people, Kagome being the only exception, therefore, unstable. Even when she tries to run, she always came back.


Sesshomaru Takahashi prided himself on the ability to predict people's actions before they occurred. He had a strong ability to judge a person's characteristics better than they themselves could. So when Kagome Higurashi, the woman he had deemed completely unstable for the purpose of keeping his reputation up decided she 'loved' him he had been once again proven correct in his assumptions of her instability.

"And what makes you say that?" Sesshomaru sighed walking through the rows of bookcases in the library the ravenette following behind him like a devoted puppy.

Sesshomaru was handsome, smart and athletic, the boy wonder of the school who held passive power tightly in his grip. He had been confessed to repeatedly since his 6th grade year so he wasn't completely uncomfortable in the situation the blue eyed girl had cornered him in while on his library duty.

"I don't know." she shrugged her youthful face contorted in confusion. "This morning I woke up and found out I loved you."

Kagome Higurashi was cute in her own 'I'm a Sex Goddess' way the wench had long legs and fair skin. She was entirely Inuyasha's type.

She was the idiot that the teachers and everyone who fell for her manipulative ways slept with, and the one who always wanted what she couldn't have.

They had attended the same school since kindergarten and been 'friends' since 2nd grade when the rambunctious girl had ridden him like a horse the week her ankle was hurt.

"You're a moron." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and placed "Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows" back in the adolescent section, hushing a group of banshees- wait those were girls.

Kagome glared the heart filled gazes away bothered by the attention he got.

"Well you and I are going on a date." she continued to follow him.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I do believe that you need a reality check. I'm not going to indulge you in your passing fancies." He hoped that the rejection, that had apparently led her to believe she was in love with him wouldn't add on to her misleadings.

She smiled coyly and he knew his hoping was idiotic. "When you get home tonight, you might change your mind." she cooed before walking away with a huge moronic grin on her face.

Sesshomaru groaned and threw himself on the rolling chair behind the checkout counter, a girl awaiting his arrival.

He didn't really know what the idiot was up to and that was what got him most anxious.

He quickly told the girl when the due date was to "How to Woo a Man" and contemplated on his current dilemma before the bell rang signaling the ending of fifth period. It was lunch time.

A short old man with a ridiculously pointy nose that could poke out someone's eye waltzed to take his place on the rolling chair and Sesshomaru left the library. His sanctuary.

He was incredibly close to getting to his car before Inuyasha, the dimwit who Sesshomaru always loved to tease, appeared at his side.

"I heard through the grapevine that Kagome wants your ass." he grinned nearly as moronic as Kagome had before retreating.

Word got around Edo High pretty quickly. Sesshomaru knew that, but seeing as he had literally just talked to Kagome about it, he was kinda amazed.

"Girl wants my ass, so what? Isn't much of news if you ask me." Sesshomaru shrugged raising an eyebrow when Bankotsu and Miroku joined in their ranks.

He felt too much like the Charlie's Angels when they were around.

"Heard Kagome wants to get it on! You dog!" Miroku smirked. Sesshomaru decided he would be Sabrina.

"He thinks it isn't a big deal." Inuyasha informed. He would have to be Kelly.

Jill- err Bankotsu guffawed. "I honestly did not expect the she-devil to be into pricks like you, but this is pure luck acting on you far too often! You can't just dismiss these kinds of things!"

"How is this luck?" Sesshomaru scoffed fishing out his keys and unlocking the doors so they could pile into his silver BMW.

Miroku crawled in the back with Inuyasha and Bankotsu plopped down next to his best friend. "No one has tapped that Sesshomaru! She is like a beautiful virgin gift sent to you."

Sesshomaru blanched. He could not see himself messing around like that with the black haired girl, she was like the little sister he wanted instead of Inuyasha, there was no way that he could bed her.

"She hasn't slept with anyone?" he asked surprised.

Inuyasha smirked into the rearview mirror as they exited the parking lot shaking his head. "Nope."

"But what about all those guys that have claimed to sleep with her?" he demanded.

"Oh right, you don't gossip." Miroku cackled evilly. "Make us lunch and we'll tell you everything."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes when Bankotsu and his spiteful half-brother joined Miroku's ranks.

"Its 101 degrees outside." he started. "Don't make me pull this car over so you can walk back to school or home, both of which are 3 miles away right now."

The laughing seized and Sesshomaru congratulated his judgment yet again when he was rewarded with a straight up answer from Bankotsu who hated the heat more than he hated his step-father.

"She didn't sleep with any of them, once the guys said they slept with her everyone believed them and didn't ask her so she never denied it. In return she got favors."

"She sold her good name?" her unstable nature just kept going.

"Basically. Kinda like that girl from Secret A, without the whole nervous breakdown." Inuyasha shrugged.

Sesshomaru shook his head. What an unpredictable girl! Seriously!

He continued on the road barely listening to their mindless chatter about what they would do if they were in his prestigious position. It was the most uncomfortable coming from Inuyasha who was known to have a huge crush on said ravenette. He went super explicit.

When he entered the house his step mother was humming lightly while she dusted the living room bookshelves. There was no help in the house and she just loved cleaning when she could.

"Darlings." she gushed when they walked in, particularly happy.

Sesshomaru regarded her with a nod and The rest kissed her cheek.

"I have some spaghetti served up." she smiled and waved them to their kitchen.

They all sat down and took a huge scoopful getting ready for practice that was sure to wear them down. Still going on and on with Kagome's new development.

Sesshomaru, for the sake of keeping himself sane had decided that the girl often became bored with the same old antics and decided that she, once a day, had to do something to escape the mundane rut of everyday life, to do that she used an unstable exterior.

He left the trio in the kitchen and escaped momentarily to his room. He picked up a bag of hamster Pellets from his dresser and made a beeline for the colorful cage next to his computer. He stopped dead when he did not see the usual little white tuft sticking out of the sheddings but instead a green piece of paper.

He reached dazed and angry in the fact his poor hamster was being used in the ploy. He knew by the hideously colored notebook paper, Kagome was surely behind the theft.  
>He opened the folded sheet to reveal her chicken scratch saying that she had Mokomoko held hostage until he agreed to a date.<p>

He glowered momentarily and shoved the note into his trash bin before storming out. His 'Angels' barely slid into the car when he peeled out of the driveway leaving tiremarks behind that Izaoi would probably be unhappy about.

Inuyasha curiously gazed up at his older brother surprised by the lack of ice wall that covered his emotions. He only ever saw him lose the mask when it came to a certain ravenette so he instantly knew what had him flying out of the house.

When they got to the school people jumped out of the warpath Sesshomaru was on, some were saving friends and teahers alike. He all but ran- because Sesshomaru does NOT run- to the roof where Kagome always ate lunch with her best friend's Sango, Midoriko and Kanna. Ayame was sometimes with the group just like Kouga had sometimes become a member of Sesshomaru's Angels.

Inuyasha threw Miroku a questioning look along with Bankotsu but Miroku just shrugged unsure of what his girlfriend's best friend was up to.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru slammed the door to the roof open and glaring at the four plus Kouga, with a blue eyed girl missing.

Kouga shot up from Ayame's lap sitting in the most respectful way he could, Midoriko and Sango smirked while Kanna glanced at them with no expression.

Sesshomaru glared at the group.

"She's been suspended." Kanna spoke softly.

Bankotsu laughed. "That girl is never going to graduate."

Sango glared at his comment. "These last two times were actually not her fault."

Ayame scoffed, "Dumb bitches don't understand Kagome isn't the type of girl to take her friends being harrassed. They so had it coming."

Midoriko laughed. "It was awesome!" she sang. "I would've liked to join in if I hadn't been so late."

"What did she do?" Inuyasha asked warily.

Midoriko smirked. "It was delicious. She shoved Kikyo and Kagura into a locker making sure they each got thong wedgies in front of the entire female locker room population.

They were too embarrassed to call for help so they stayed there since this morning."

"No one helped them out of the thong wedgies?" Inuyasha went through Bankotsu's and Miroku's disbelief stares.

Sango grinned and Midoriko continued. "Yura is out sick today."

It explained why Sesshomaru wasn't bothered by the pixie haired girl all day, he thought it was just because she had finally taken the hint.

"Well then how did she get suspended?" Miroku demanded.

"Coach Heeler goes and checks the locker rooms at lunch, she found them and helped them out, then they spilled." Sango laughed.

The four men shook their heads. "What did they do?"

Kanna cast her eyes away slightly blushing.

"It doesn't matter." Midoriko scoffed crossing her arms, "Just know that this time it was necessary."

Sesshomaru wasn't too fond of Kagome's violent actions she was completely barbaric when angry even if she had good intentions.

"Why do you need her?" Ayame asked popping a chip into Kouga's mouth when he relaxed back into her lap.

All eyes were planted back to Sesshomaru who refused to answer. He turned on his heel and left.

Everyone on the roof raised an eyebrow.

"I'm calling her." Sango muttered before flipping her phone open.

Everyone crowded around her.

"Moshi-Moshi." she answered happily.

"What did you do?" Ayame asked.

There was a slight pause before a maniacal laughter began. "At which point?"

Inuyasha chuckled.

"What have you done against Sesshomaru?" Ayame clarified her question.

A squeak sounded through the phone.

Miroku's eyes widened. "Is that Mokomoko?"

Kagome giggled, "Yes. I have taken the rat as bait for Sesshomaru."

"And why do you need bait?" Kouga asked confused.

Kagome laughed evilly before hanging up.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu exchanged a look of dread.

"She might be dead." Miroku vaguely remembered the last person who had threatened the safety of the evil hamster who was loyally devoted to Sesshomaru, but he remembered enough to know not to touch the thing.

Silence.

Sesshomaru glared at her trying to pinpoint the whereabouts of his white furball. His efforts in the end proved futile and his glare on her intensified.

"You didn't sneak in through my window just to glare at me did you?" she smiled coyly.  
>He moved from the windowsill unto her rolling computer chair combing a hand through his hair. "What has gotten into you?"<p>

She crossed her legs up on her bed her shoulders slumping "I just want a date." she pouted.

He rested fully against his seat. "Why? Kagome, who has you thinking these weird things?"

She groaned. "Sessh. How do you feel about me?" her legs splayed out in front of her, her fingers twiddled over them. "And don't just say the first thing that comes to your mind. Think about it." Sesshomaru almost growled but he closed his eyes and bid her request.

Almost everything that he did was for Kagome. He joined the school's soccer team because she said it would fit him well, he had studied his ass off because she said she was an idiot she didn't need other idiots to feel better. He had attended that particular school because she would be there. He learned to cook because she always forgot her lunch, he learned Italian so he could translate when she signed them up for a trip with the art nerds to Europe.

It all just seemed so obvious! Inuyasha was the one who wanted her in that sense, Sesshomaru however,was different. Kagome was only one thing to him.

"I think of you as a sister Gome." he re-opened his golden eyes locking them with her soft blue ones "I promise you that that is how I will always feel for you."

She blinked then water glossed over her eyes. "Yeah. Haha." she laughed awkwardly and Sesshomaru almost broke her chair when she hurried from the bed pinning a huge fake smile on her face and scratching the back of her head. "I was just," she trailed off and perked up before opening her closet door where Mokomoko was sitting in a lightly lit up cage dozing off. "Here." she shoved the hamster as Sesshomaru who gripped the metal cage lightly. "Mom is about to get home and give me a lecture. I think it's best you go." she turned from him and Sesshomaru found himself unsure of what to do.

"What happened with Kagura and Kikyo?" he asked trying to change the subject.

Kagome clenched her fists.

"Please leave." she whispered refusing to meet his eyes while she gently closed the door after she walked out of the room.

What was going on with the unstable girl?

It had been 2 weeks since the 'Reality Check' as Sesshomaru liked to label it and he was completely miserable.

Kagome usually kept girls at bay because of her guard dog like personality, but after Sesshomaru slapped his opinion of their relationship across her face she became distant and found any excuse to disappear when he was around. Even though the other girls showed up for soccer practices and games Kagome completely stopped.

According to Sango and Ayame she was doing alright with the news, and just needed space. Midoriko straight up told him that she was going insane and doing all kinds of reckless things. Kanna stayed quiet through most of the interrogations but the frown on her face told Sesshomaru all he needed to know.

He was quietly mulling over his decision's harsh consequences while passing out student passes during his office proctor hour.

He looked through the classrooms, sorting them out so he had a straight path.

Kikyo and Yura were lurking by the girls restroom waiting for him so they would flank his sides.

He almost knocked them out on annoyance but his gentleman training interfered with the go-thru action.

"Sesshomaru!" Yura squealed, the tapping of her heels on the tiled floor reminded him of Kagome's. He missed the unstable brat being besides him all the time dammit!

He didn't acknowledge either of the leeches clinging onto his arms but Yura still continued failing to notice his sour frown.

"Valentine's Ball is in like a week and I had this awesome idea that we should go together."

"I already have a date." Sesshomaru couldn't stop the words that had been trained into his mouth when asked to a dance. Kagome always accompanied him to the events, even when she had been with Hojo she had ditched him saying Sesshomaru was her number one priority. Hojo, needless to say, broke up with her that night.

"With who?" Kikyo asked bringing him out of his reverie. "That girl." she spoke with distaste, "Is going with Onimugo."

Onimugo? Sesshomaru tensed. Kagome was terrified of the prat who had bullied her when they were in grade school. She couldn't in any way shape or form really be attending the Valentine's Ball with the vile son of a bitch. Unless something really bad had happened to make her forget all of the tortured walks home until Sesshomaru stepped in.

"Hn." he shrugged their holds off.

"Is that a yes then?" Yura called after him.

Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge the question and entered a room to hand out a pass to see the vice principal, entrenched in his thoughts.

He was finally at the last pass left with nothing to think about when he realized it was Kagome's classroom. His eyes slid down to the pass and saw her name neatly scribbled. She was to see the counselor.

He straightened himself up unconsciously and entered the Spanish room with a cool breeze that demanded attention.

"Kagome Higurashi." he called into the classroom and everyone's gaze slapped to Kagome who was sleeping in her desk.

His Stomach tightened as he walked throughout the classroom like he owned it and picked her up bridal style. She could get violent if she was awakened too suddenly.  
>He nuzzled her nose with his own earning gasps around the classroom as Kagome, for once, awoke peacefully.<p>

She saw his golden eyes peering down at her and she melted into his arms. "Dreams are so horrible." she muttered before fully realizing that she had been pulled into reality.  
>She stiffened and cast her gaze away.<p>

"I'll escort her." he nodded to the teacher before exiting the colorful classroom gazes intently following him.

She refused to look at him or even speak.

"Don't be childish. It's unbecoming." he let her down gently.

"What do you want?" she asked softly.

Sesshomaru frowned but gave her the pink slip.

She glanced down at it and rolled her eyes before taking it and ripping it. She was about to re-enter the classroom before he grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the wall each hand on her hips. It was too much for him to handle. He loved her like a sister and he always wanted her around, kept her because he could and Onimugo or Inuyasha could both go to Hell because Kagome was his. It didn't matter that they loved each other in different degrees he was going to make sure she never left him.

She sighed in his arms.

His lips crashed into hers and her eyes widened while she stiffened her body.

He closed his own eyes and rubbed into her taking far too much pleasure in the simple close mouthed kiss.

Electrocution coursed through that simple kiss and he suddenly came to the realization that she was more than just a little sister figure, more than a woman.

He broke the kiss and stared deep into her wide eyes unsure of what to do exactly and then asked the question that had been bothering him.

"You're going to the Valentine's Ball with Onimugo?" it came out rough, angry.

Kagome blinked. "Huh?"

He felt angry with himself for believing Kikyo.

"You kissed me because you were jealous?" she gasped glaring at him.

"Uh." Sesshomaru could not believe that he was stunned speechless.

"You're really something Sessh." she pouted. "I told you that we would always go to the dances together."

"Well what was up with ignoring me?" he growled noticing they were still at very close proximity.

She blushed. "I was hurt that you just saw- does this mean that you broke your promise?" her body pressed closer on his.

"I have to."

She broke out into a radiant smile. "So about that date?"

He chuckled, "As long as you don't ever try to hamsternap Mokomoko ever again."

"Alright. I'll pick you up." she grinned

"Why did you get suspended?" Sesshomaru ignored her words. If it was a date, he was going to be picking her up and she wouldn't have a word to say about it.

She shrugged. "They were planning to hurt Kanna. I overheard and got angry."  
>"Kagome." he tutted.<p>

She rolled her eyes, "They deserved it."

He sighed. "And the counselor's office?"

She blushed lightly. "Anger Management."

He cursed inside his head. "You will attend those Anger Management classes Kagome Higurashi."

"Or what?" she glared at him.

He smiled playfully and shrugged. "Or no more kisses."

She blushed brightly, "I was just on my way, actually!" she started stalking off towards the office as fast as she could. Sesshomaru nearly laughed as he followed her.

It was supposed to be a peaceful time when he got home later that night and waited for his father to arrive. However, someone really seemed to have it out for him when he arrived, sweaty and thought filled, and saw Yura was sitting on his couch talking happily to Izaoi.

His half brother seemed to have enough sense to keep quiet when he saw the short haired girl and motioned him to try to get up the stairs as quick as possible.

Izaoi's honey filled eyes seemed to catch him trying to sneak off with Inuyasha and her accidental smile gave her two boys away.

"Sesshomaru! I was just sitting here with your step-mother talking about you." Yura gasped when she met his golden gaze.

"She's my mother, Yura." Sesshomaru glared at her.

He couldn't stand that people called Izaoi his step-mother when she had done her best for most of her life to make sure he was brought up like any other kid: always attending his terrifying doctor visits-yes Sesshomaru despised doctors- making sure he always had food in his belly even when he was feeling miserable and never making him feel like she loved Inuyasha more.

Izaoi blushed and Yura blubbered trying to correct her statement. "Yes, of course." she stood messing with her hands. "Well, I'm here to talk about our date to the dance."

He raised an eyebrow along with Izaoi while Inuyasha guffawed.

Yura gulped probably feeling like an idiot with all three reactions.

"Inuyasha honey go take a shower, I made miso ramen for tonight." Izaoi stood to give them privacy.

Inuyasha brightened and leapt up the steps careful not to run lest his ramen be forbidden.

"Let me get your bags Sessh." she took his soccer gear and backpack then disappeared up the stairs as well.

"I already told you I had a date." he crossed his arm giving a no nonsense aura.

"But I told you that she was going to Onimugo. I know you're not talking to her anymore and since you didn't answer me earlier, I took it as a yes." her eyes narrowed.

"You took it wrong Yura. Now leave." he gestured towards the door annoyed.

Yura flushed. "No!" she plopped back down on the couch. "I'm not leaving until you agree to go to the dance with me."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Yura, you're trespassing. I don't do well with trespassers."

"Honey~ I'm home..." Kagome trailed off as she walked trough the door with his father right behind her both in blue jumpers from the restoration shop

Great.

She sniffed the air and smiled. "Miso ramen."

InuTaisho scoffed his blue working jumper full of black grease. "It's sad when I think miso ramen smells delicious."

Izaoi peeked from the top of the stairs to her husband and Kagome. "How about you two get in the shower? I can smell the grease from here."

"Don't be jealous of our man stink!" Kagome flexed and like the idiot he was, InuTaisho followed her movements.

Sesshomaru resisted rolling his eyes.

"Shower. Now!" Izaoi's serious voice came out.

Kagome and InuTaisho grumbled before setting out on their commands.

Yura peeked at the pair slightly disturbed by InuTaisho's state of emotion and work attire.

He was the CEO of Inu Restorations, he shouldn't have the dark substance on his person at any time.

Kagome bounced to Sesshomaru planting the customary 'hello' kiss on his cheek.

He smiled. "Some people are convinced you're going with Onimugo to the dance." he spoke glancing to where Yura sat, eyes wide with surprise when she met the vibrant blue ones of Kagome in the same attire of InuTaisho.

His own golden eyes found her and his mask dropped into play. "Tsubaki's daughter, right?" he obviously did not remember her name.

"Yura." Yura stood and bowed to show good manners. She and Kagome contrasted sharply when she was decked out in a purple blouse and a gray skirt with pointy heels on.

"Right. Tell your mother hello Wannabe-San." he swiftly climbed the steps to his wife where he kissed her cheek much like Kagome had done and disappeared.

Kagome peered up at him. "Well then, some people are obviously confused."

"Quite." he looked down at her. "You mind seeing her out? I'll take a shower first."

Kagome waggled her eyebrows, "Mind if I join when I'm through?"

His arm slinked around her waist and he kissed her. "If you get done before I'm out."

Kagome smirked. "Then I'll be more than happy to."

Her gaze turned to glare at Yura who had grown more and more shocked.  
>Sesshomaru left the two and slipped up the flight of stairs.<p>

"Well." Kagome rolled up her sleeves. "I wouldn't mind joining his shower at all, in fact I would love it. So make this easy for both of us and just walk it the door Yura."

Yura stood, completely miffed. "Back off Higurashi. Sesshomaru and I will be taking a shower together."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Yura, for your own health and my respect for this household, don't piss me off with that bullshit."

Yura narrowed her own eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Are you going to hurt me?" she mocked.

Kagome smiled slyly. "You are trespassing as far as I'm concerned."

"You don't live here." Yura stared her down pointedly. "Your brutish ways will result in the Takahashi family putting you in prison. My mother is a very important client."

Kagome bit her tongue. "I'm giving you one more chance to walk out willingly."

Yura laughed coyly behind manicured fingers.

\Or what, Higurashi?" she challenged.

Kagome closed her eyes and Yura yelped when a sharp pain raced from the bottom of her spine to the very top of her neck, paralyzing her. She felt her legs move of their own accord and soon she was on the porch of the Takahashi Manor.

"Thank you for stopping by Yura! Maybe next time you can stay for dinner." Kagome smirked from the doorway.

Sesshomaru, who had been keeping an eye on the interaction clapped. "Good job holding back."  
>She smiled. "You are supposed to be waiting for me in the shower."<p>

He shrugged. "Got lazy."

She laughed and bounded up the stairs. "I call shower first." then rushed into his personal bathroom locking herself in.

The breeze was sweet and gentle as Midoriko and Kagome laid on the sandy shore while Sango sat in between them.

It was just them having a slight girls only night and Kagome was more than happy.

"I live for nights like this." Sango sighed blissfully staring out at the dark ocean.

"Hear hear!" Kagome and Midoriko giggled grabbing cashews from Sango's lap.

Comfortable silence stretched between the trio.

All day they had been shopping, gone to see a cheap movie and drove around town aimlessly until Midoriko suggested entering the realm of the sea side.

The breeze was cool but no one was freezing.

"So you really like Sesshomaru?" Sango glanced down at Kagome.

Kagome sighed. That question had come up almost everyday since her bold announcement to the icy devil himself. Wasn't it visible from how she acted that she did in fact have the hots for the eldest Takahashi brother?

"Yeah." she mumbled and glanced at Midoriko. "I honestly thought you and him would be getting in tied down by now."

Midoriko blushed and shrugged, smiling at her friend. "He would never have feelings for me like he has for you. I knew that when I started crushing on him."

Sango was worried that the new development would put a strain on the two but it seemed like they were handling it as if it was perfectly normal.

"You're more his type though. He only sees me as a little sister and is pushing himself to see me as more. I'm going to be selfish for a bit longer and then he's all yours like I promised."

Midoriko glanced back up at the sky. "Alright."

Sango had thought the pact was strange when she had conducted the necessary steps to make sure Kagome's word were true. They had basically spoken in code. When Kagome had confessed Sango was aware of what the two were talking about.

Idiots. The both of them.

"I'm going to miss you Gome." She sighed.

Midoriko nodded. "You have to contact us as much as possible."

Although Kagome nodded the stars knew fully well she could not keep her word.

Kagome looked at her reflection. She was more than okay with the way that she looked.

Call her vain or whatever, she would appreciate her body. It took a lot to maintain it.  
>She was in a simple black spaghetti strap shirt with green cargo short that were too short to reach her fingertips and a pair of black chucks.<p>

Her 'date' with Sesshomaru was in a couple of minutes and she was stoked. while she knew that she was not going to kiss him for the entire night or do anything too romantic her heart still loudly thumped at the thought of being alone with him.

"Brat. Your friend is here." her mother's annoyed voice reached her room. While her mother was usually screaming her head off like a chicken with no head, she was always cooled down with Sesshomaru around. He was like Kagome's knight in shining armor.

One more glance at her bare bedroom was all she took before she strolled out and came face to face with him, waiting at the door in casual clothes for their 'casual' date.

She smiled before dragging him back out of the apartment complex she resided in.

Sure she lived in the ghetto slums but she never let it get to her confidence.

"Where are we going?" he asked as they walked down the steep steps leading to his car.

Kagome snatched the keys. "Going to Spuffo's Bike Rental." she grinned as Sesshomaru allowed her to take his car out for a spin. She was the only one and she adored the fact.  
>He glanced at her strangely before shaking his head. The damn girl was as unpredictable as always.<p>

They got to the gottee'd man's shop and got bikes. She led him over the bike bridge to an ice cream shop where she made him make her the damn cone and then dragged him to their spot. It was a huge wall splayed over with graffiti, a blank spot left on the top right corner.

Kagome always talked about filling it in with him but since they found the spot 3 years prior neither dared to actually go through with their plans.

Tonight was different though. In front of the walls there was a setup of spray paint.  
>She smiled at him when he glanced at her baffled by the equipment. "We always said we would do it." she shrugged. "Lets do it."<p>

Sesshomaru accompanied her fully into filling the space with their initials in a green and blue cloud protected by a dragon.

"It looks awesome." Kagome sang proudly looking at their mark on the stone wall.

Sesshomaru smirked at it. "The dragon looks like shit."

Kagome scoffed. "I think it looks great." she bumped into him.

He smirked and grabbed her hand staring at her in the eye before kissing her forehead.

Kagome reveled in the simple touch through their ride back to the bike shop.

As soon as they got there she was all stone though and she pulled her last ties from where they were superglued.

"Midoriko and you are going to go to the dance together ok?" she asked glancing at him. "I can't go, according to school policies I've been suspended too many times."

He shrugged, "I just won't go then. We can s-"

"No!" she gasped, "You have to go with Midoriko. She will be dateless if you don't."  
>Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I am not going to go to the dance with Riko, you told me we would go to dances-"<p>

"Sessh, please?" she clasped her hands together leaning on the frame of the bicycle "Do it."

Sesshomaru frowned. "Why are you so insistent? People would think that her and I were together if we went to the dance."

"It doesn't matter Sessh. People will always think what they want just please go with her. Please?" her eyes got wider.

He growled. "Fine."

She smiled content with his answer and returned the bikes.

He was about to walk her to her door like a good date would before she stopped him and said it was bad luck to walk together on the first date. He frowned but watched as she slipped into the complex before driving off failing to see her return to the stairs with heavy suitcases.

Inuyasha stared at the four girls in disbelief and horror. "What the fuck do you mean?"

Sango, who had been the most distraught with the news glared at him with the most defiance. "Don't make us repeat it Takahashi! We don't know where she is."

Sesshomaru was staring at the ground trying to make sense of what had just been said.

His Kagome was missing.

"But how does a girl just disappear?" Bankotsu demanded in part of his friend who was on the verge of a meltdown. It could be violent or mellow, either way it was dangerous.

"The apartment had been cleaned out. Her mother is checked into rehab and her number has been disconnected. She told us she was going to Brazil to study abroad at Daphne's Study Academy for the remainder of the year and move unto a college there for the school, but when we called they said she was never enrolled! That they hadn't heard anything about Kagome Higurashi!" Midoriko was trying to remain calm but she was as close to hysterics as Sango was. Kagome was one of her most important people. She couldn't just disappear on them like that!

Sesshomaru was in his own world. It had been a week since their date. He was immediately worried when she didn't take any of his calls or text him back that night. Everything had been weird. Their date had been like if she was just trying to hang out without everyone else, not coerce him into a smooch fest. He had found it strange when she hadn't stolen one kiss and he had to make any romantic gestures that she didn't follow up on. But he decided to brush it off, not wanting to rush anything.

He had been wrong. He should have asked her what was wrong as soon as he sensed the strange behavior. What a screwed up way to say goodbye. He hadn't even walked her to her door.

Then again she had probably planned it all.

Shit.

InuTaisho sighed when he walked past the living room of fretting children Izaoi sighing deeply as well when he entered the kitchen.

"Poor children. Why didn't she tell them Inu?" she pled to him with her gorgeous honey eyes.

InuTaisho rubbed her shoulders. "Isn't it obvious, darling?" he kissed her temple. "With the way Riko has been showing up more and more to see Sesshomaru, isn't in bittersweetly obvious? She fell in love with Sesshomaru who only appeared to love her in another way."

"But why would she tell us and make us swear not to tell them?" she whispered kissing his his right index finger's knuckle.

"She wanted a proper goodbye from someone." InuTaisho smiled remembering the tears Kagome had held in while the couple hugged her and wished her the best overseas at the airport. "You know we've watched her grow up since she was 7 and she has never once cried?"

Izaoi nodded. "You think maybe she can't?"

"She has definite potential." InuTaisho clearly remembered her watery blue eyes.

4 years Later

Miroku was trying his best not to curse out the lady in front of him demanding attention to the fact they did not carry pink toilets in the huge warehouse store for home supplies.

If he didn't need the money to blow on his porn stash he would have ripped the bitchy woman a new hole.

He had been fine with the banshee 3 hours ago, but since that time lapse the complaining had grown to be ridiculous.

"I'm sorry Ma'am that we do not carry what you're looking for, but if it really is that important to you we could order a customized toilet to match your requests." he repeated for the 45th time that day.

"I already told you young man! Don't call me Ma'am! I'm just looking for a pink toilet, why do you have to make me feel old in the process? Is this your way of dealing with customers?"

Miroku almost clawed his own eyes out.

"Kaguya Higurashi! What are you doing here? You can't just be disappearing on me like that!"

Miroku perked up at the name Higurashi.

The woman turned around as if insulted greatly by the question. "What does it look like Myoga? I'm trying to purchase a god forsaken pink toilet!"

A man, dressed like a man servant that was far taller than the woman rolled his eyes.

"The twins and Kagome are waiting for you in the bride boutique what the hell is a pink toilet doing in your top priorities right now? Your daughter is about to get married."

Miroku's eyes widened. "Kagome's getting married?"

The whale turned to stare him down. "No, you idiot, Botan is!"

Miroku shook his head Kagome's mom had died from a drug overdose 2 years prior she shouldn't be talking about Kagome. "I'm sorry that's a misunderstanding. But the girl, Kagome. Does she happen to be Kagome Higurashi?"

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Yes. Do you know her?"

"Childhood friends." Miroku was stunned. Kagome Higurashi was back in town.

"It's a small world." Kaguya shrugged. "I must get going lest my daughter boot me off her wedding guest list. Do try to get some pink toilets in here for heaven's sake!" she screeched before leaving the place with Myoga trailing behind.

Miroku, more curious about the blue eyed ravenette than the way porn could get him off silently followed the two not really interested in losing his job for just walking out.

The two had walked into Sakura's Bridal Shop and Miroku was stunned frozen when he saw the beautiful woman through the glass flocked by her a pair of twins. He slid his phone out of his pocket and called everyone. That was definitely Kagome Higurashi.

Bankotsu had been the first one to show up next to Miroku on the bench outside before the group who had stuck together despite the many differences trickled in. Sesshomaru was the last one as well as the one who led the march inside the bridal boutique while the woman was putting on a bridesmaid dress, her companions in changing rooms. Myoga reading a boom on a chair.

He knocked on the changing door and her growl came across thinly.

"I'm moving as fast as I can Princess." she spat.

Obviously someone wasn't getting along.

The door next to them opened and Kaguya stepped out with a short brown haired girl following her tucked into an expensive wedding dress.

"You followed me here?" Kaguya narrowed her eyes at Miroku who was holding unto Sango and Kanna's hand.

"Uh." Sango glared at him. "Yes, but I was merely curious of Kagome."

The door to where Kagome was changing was thrown open and there she stood in a peach chiffon dress looking all the bit sexy that she was.

"Kagome!" Ayame screamed lunging at the stunned girl and embracing her tightly.

Kagome hugged her back immediately and soon all the girls were squealing in a giant bear hug, tears falling from every eye except Kagome's.

"Oh My God." Kagome took in everyone. "It's been years."

"Kagome. Who are these people?" Kaguya demanded fiercely staring at them as if they were scum instead of college students.

Kagome turned to look at the woman with fierceness matching perfectly. "Listen Witch, these are very good friends from my past don't you dare disrespect even one of them."

Kaguya scoffed. "Well then leave child, I don't know why the Hell you are still around any way."  
>Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "We both know why, but don't worry, I am leaving."<p>

She slammed the door to her changing room shut and reappeared a minute late with a black skirt and blue pheasant shirt on with a pair of ankle boot heels.

"Goodbye."

The twins who had been staring her down waved as if saying 'finally.'

Kagome rolled her eyes and swiftly left, Kanna and Sango protectively at her side as if she would just disappear out of nowhere again.

"We should go to my house." Inuyasha grinned throwing an arm around her shoulder. "I'm kinda a big thing now so my house is kinda a big deal too."

"Just because you opened a successful night club and a cigar shop doesnt mean you're a big deal." Kagome smiled playfully.

"H-how did you know?" Inuyasha put her at arms length away.

"The same way that I know Sango has a daycare she and Ayame run in the morning. That Midoriko is the secretary of some big shot name I can't remember. That Miroku is working at an appliance store, Bankotsu works at the zoo with Kouga, that Kanna is a nurse and S-" her eyes went to Sesshomaru who was just staring at her.

" And that Sessh is playing soccer professionally on season and running Inu Restorations off."

"That doesn't seem fair." Kanna mumbled but everyone in the group caught it. "You know about us but we don't know anything about you. Where have you been Kagome? And why haven't we heard word from you?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip nervously. "I was in Russia, I went to live with my father."

Shock planted itself on everyone's face- say what?

She was allowed to sit on an armchair by herself as everyone filled into the other couches of Inuyasha's living room.  
>Her eyes drifted past the obvious couples and saw Midoriko sit on Sesshomaru's lap when there was no more space left. Her heart squeezed so hard it hurt. Coming back wasn't a grand idea at all. Her father would pay. She felt like an outsider.<p>

"So you found that your father was alive. How?" Bankotsu started off the interrogation.

Kagome traveled back to the day when everything had changed for her. When she was snatched from her safety bubble into a world of uncertainty.

"It was in school. The day before I gave Kikyo and Kagura thong wedgies." Sango and Midoriko snickered remembering the day like it was just yesterday. "He had shown up and told Principal Totosai to call me up and so he did. I didn't believe that he was my father. He looks nothing like me. But apparently A DNA test proved that he is in fact my father. Since Mom didn't take care of me and I was still a minor he decided that it was in my best interest to go to Russia with him so I could live with him as a family.

"I wanted to get to know him, although I denied it to anyone who asked. Then I realized I couldn't just tell you guys because you would convince me into staying. That's when I made up a reason to leaving to an all girls school in Brazil so you couldn't really know where I was and got suspended so Midoriko and Sessh could go together to the dance without me totally lying to either one of them of the reasoning."

"But then why didn't you get a hold of us when you were settled down? We thought you were kidnapped!" Bankotsu demanded again.

Kagome looked down at her lap. "My phone was disconnected and confiscated. I didn't know any Russian so I was stuck there for a year and a half without being able to talk to any one who didn't speak Japanese. I was going to come back. As much as I'm blood related to Yasuo Higurashi, I can promise that it did not make me welcomed into the family." she looked angry and hurt. "You guys are my only family. Sure my dad really does love me and I am happy when we hang out but everyone is bitter about the crackhead's daughter now back in the picture to receive the inheritance. It's like a freaking soap opera!"

The group stared at her with sympathetic eyes. "Really, Kagome. This plan has you written all over it. You don't ever think of the consequences to your actions." Kouga shook his head.

"I know." Kagome sighed secretly enjoying being lectured. It showed that her friends still cared. She didn't know why she had ever doubted their love for her.

"And what If that man really hadnt been your father? All he showed you was some paperwork I'm willing to bet and you just decided to believe him." Inuyasha of all people hissed.

Kagome cringed but nodded.

"I can't believe you lied to us Kagome." Sango included all the girls who nodded.

Kagome was feeling suffocated in guilt. "I know, I know. I'm sorry you guys."

Everyone seemed to notice her exhaustion and backed off.

"It's all good. You're back now. It's all that matters." Midoriko smiled then Bankotsu asked the question that wiped the smile right off. "You're staying right?"

Silence.

Sesshomaru found her standing by their spot that night looking out to the bay that was next to it.

"You didn't talk at all." she was in her favorite yoga pants and green shirt. "Are you mad?" her eyes vibrantly took him in with as much softness as 4 years prior.

He shook his head slowly getting to her side.

After several more minutes she turned to him fully. "Are you going to talk at all?"

He shook his head and looked down at her lips before shooting his eyes back to her.

"Child." she pouted noticing his hand clasped hers.

He nodded and she sighed.

"I still love you." her arms wrapped around her legs.

He smiled and nodded.

"What about you?" she looked away. "Did Midoriko finally get Your heart?"

A kiss on her neck was her answer.

Kagome instantly heated And she shrieked. "Sesshomaru!" she spun around to look at him so fast her hair hit his face.

He flinched but took claim to her lips.

Kagome sighed into the kiss. "Will you say something. Please?"

"Silly girl." he whispered kissing her eyelids. "You can never run from me."

She laughed while her body tingled. "I know." she wanted to cry. She truly felt like she should have, but she couldn't conjure up a single wet tear.

"Don't force yourself." he looked at her with golden eyes that pierced right through her. "I don't know what I would do if you cried."

"I'm sorry." she shook her head. "I really couldn't stand in the way of Midoriko. I love her, she's been through so much, she deserved you, needed you." her true explanation was now making sense. That bullshit everyone else had fallen for was all lies to protect them from the truth. "Still, I hated her. You know? Everyday I saw her, i felt my anger growing out of check. I wanted to hurt her the night I saw her with you in the bed. I wanted to hurt you because you wouldn't push her away. I was so jealous and hurt and furious. Yasuo came and offered me escape. I couldn't hurt anyone with my desires so I left."

Sesshomaru grinned. "I know. My father told me everything a month ago." he looked up to their mark. "I was actually going to go to Russia tonight to look for you."

She rolled her eyes. "Sesshomaru, were both idiots."

He glanced down at her an eyebrow raised. "Why?"

"You should know that I will always come back." she reached into the stachel set besides her and brought out plane tickets for the next week.

"Before Botan decided she wanted to buy her wedding dress here I was going to come back. I love you so much that I have been driving myself crazy these last years trying to become someone that you could love. I got educated. I even have an Associative's in Business incase, well, I don't know why." she shrugged. "Business is what you always wanted to do so I wanted to be like someone you could rely on. Even if it did bore me to bloody tears." she shuddered.

"Are you done?" he chuckled. "I understand you're all nervous, but calm down and catch your breath."

"Nervous?" she shrieked. "I am not nervous!"

Sesshomaru pointed to her crossed legs, then her bitten lip and hairs raising on the back on her neck. "So nervous."

She blushed. "It's all your fault!" then uncrossed her legs.

He nodded and pushed her against the wall. "I'm so not sorry." he kissed her deeply. "Next time you get some smart idea in your overcrowded head give me a heads up or I'll have to superglue you to my side."

She rolled her eyes.

"You had me worried idiot! I thought you got kidnapped, that someone killed you! I barely finished school but the other idiots kept me in town long enough to get through it. I was scared for weeks Kagome. I thought you were dead and then dad finally said he knew where you were but would not tell me any other details no matter how many times I got physical. He told me that you were alive and safe."

Kagome stared at him surprised.

"I tried to love Riko, but I couldn't." he kissed her. "That day. When I kissed you in front of the Spanish room. I felt whole. I love you Kagome. I always have. I just didn't want to be someone that you wanted just because you couldn't have. I watched you constantly throw guys to the side and I couldn't be one of those." he shook his head. "I couldn't."

She sighed. "Fuck Sesshomaru. Will you date me?"

He laughed. "Vulgar words dearest. Of course I will."

Kagome shrieked and finally wrapped her arms around him bringing him into a kiss.

2 years Later

Kagome glared at her boyfriend fiercely from the rusty motorcycle she was taking apart.

She was used to snobby women coming in and groping him that didn't mean she liked it though.

He wasn't looking too pleased with the attention but that didn't stop Kagome's glare.

"I remember when Izaoi glared at me like that." InuTaisho looked up from the handlebars he was dismantling. "It was never my fault, but she did it anyways."

Kagome humphed and grabbed her own wrench turning away from the scene to concentrate on bringing the diamond from the piece of crap Inuyasha had dragged in the previous day.

InuTaisho laughed heartily. "When are you two going to tie the knot? Izaoi and I won't live forever."

Kagome glared up at him. "I'm not going to marry that creep!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why not? You would look dashing in a wedding dress."

"You think you're cunning old man?" she grinned playfully at him.

"Fine." InuTaisho rolled his eyes. "But don't come crying to me when he leaves you because you don't want to ask him to marry you."

Kagome scoffed. "Woah! That's the dude's job!" she waved the wrench at him. "I'm sure he'll ask me and if he doesn't then it's his loss."

InuTaisho raised his hands defensively. "Sure sure!"

Kagome released her breath irritated by the fact she would probably have to be the one to get on her knees.

It was a week later when she was putting the final touches on the motorcycle that Sesshomaru threw her a rock from the sanctuary of the back driveway. She growled. "Dumbo Face." she muttered ignoring him.

He threw another one that hit her squarely on the forehead.

She glared up at him throwing off her gloves and stalking towards him until he was hidden behind the tin garage door.

"You're going do-" Kagome's words cut off when she was met by a beautiful red Ferrarri Dino was surrounded by a huge group of people and balloons with a cake held by Izaoi.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Kagome. Happy Birthday to you." they sung loudly and clearly setting off crazy string at her when they were done.

"You guys!" she grinned. "Thank you!"

Sesshomaru threw keys at her. "I fixed her up just for you. Don't scratch the paint."

Kagome gasped and clomped him. "You're the freaking best Fluffy!" she kissed him again.

"I looked for it." Inuyasha interrupted.

Kagome looked at him with a sweet smile. "Thanks Inu!"

When Sesshomaru and Kagome arrived back home Kagome lazed around on his bed after her shower and waited for Sesshomaru to join her so they could fall asleep together to wrap the day off.

She was feeling anxious with what she was about to do but she would NOT back out. Her eyes were locked on his bathroom door and her hand stroked the velvet case in her hand becoming impatient. The demon was taking a ridiculously long shower, as if he knew what she wanted to do and was going to drag his exit out of the shower as long as possible so he could come up with amazing ideas on how to refuse her proposal.

She hadn't actually thought about the possibility of rejection but with the time he was eating away in the bathroom prompted for her to flip the case's lid opened and closed frowning deeply before putting the box away underneath his mattress, he hadn't found the thing since last month, the night wouldn't have a different outcome.

Her eyes dropped heavy and she finally dug herself under his blankets deciding it wasn't too horrible if he didn't cuddle with her...

She had grown tired of everything that had been going on in the past week, Midoriko was seriously testing Kagome's breaking point and Sango had already cut the ties of her friendship with the older ravenette after a messy argument.

It was the final straw when she had taken Sesshomaru all day for his birthday, not only was the ice cream cake that took Kagome ages to make melted and ruined completely, her anger had gone completely out of check and when he had gotten home she was sleeping on the kitchen table, cake sticking out of the trashcan her palm bleeding on the wooden surface.

He looked warily for any damage done to his poor kitchen and was grateful when he didn't find any broken wood or glass. His attention turned to his crazy girlfriend who was deeply asleep and unconscious.

He sighed and walked over to her placing a kiss on her forehead. He was sleepy and wanted only to slip into bed and sleep soundly after his day with the ever so frustrating Midoriko but the sight of Kagome's blood against the dark wood of his kitchen table made his stomach sick.

He stepped towards the trashcan and swiped the melted ice cream sticking out of the bin with a clawed finger and licked it off. Strawberry Ice cream. His favorite. She had remembered from 7th grade. He frowned deeply and raked a hand through his hair.

Gently he picked the ravenette and navigated towards his room where he laid her on the bed and then stripped himself of his clothes ready to fall next to her after he bandaged her hand up.

When he woke up he was feeling like his worry brushed right off of him when he smelled Kagome's scent and woke up pleasantly buzzed from her scent. It always did good things to him.

He opened his eyes only to find her nowhere around. Where was Kagome?

Izaoi sipped on her Earl grey tea while reading a romance novel honestly bored out of her mind. With her two babies moved out of the house she no longer was taking care of and cleaning up after anyone.

Her door slammed open and she glanced at the blue eyed girl with a slight excitement.

"Kagome!" she cheered up instantly and threw the boring book somewhere behind her standing to respectfully greet the girl.

"Hi, Iz." Kagome greeted back softly and walked in with what seemed a heavy weight on her shoulder.

Izaoi frowned her brown eyes softening. "Come sit dear and tell me what's wrong."

She smiled gratefully and took a seat at Izaoi's feet, a habit she never broke since she had first visited the Takahashi estate. Izaoi adored it.

"I have a serious question," she began. "When I ask it I want you to promise me you'll tell me everything you know."

Izaoi furrowed her eyebrows. "What's wr-"

Kagome sighed. "Please Iz."

Izaoi melted at the nickname. "Ok, I promise."

Kagome bit her lip lightly and grabbed the older woman's hands. "Izaoi, what happened between Midoriko and Sesshomaru?"

Izaoi's eyes filled with light panic and her shoulders slumped as she though a hidden secret had been touched. "Kagome." she whispered and Kagome knew something big had happened to make Izaoi react in such a way.

"What happened Izaoi?"

Izaoi cleared her throat and straightened her back her promise ringing loudly in her ears. "When you left Midoriko basically attacked him and seduced him like if it was her calling." she dreaded the next words. "Sesshomaru threw her down the stairs when she broke down and badmouthed you as he once again rejected her offer. She was in the hospital for weeks." she sighed. "Sango was torn between hating Sesshomaru for throwing her down the stairs and hating Midoriko for badmouthing you. Everything was really up in shambles for 6 month until she got out of the hospital and put him on a guilt trip until he went out with her. He agreed and she was so happy but he couldn't love her no matter how many times he was told that it was what you wanted when you left. That it was your plan." she sighed. "He finally broke up with her when she got too comfortable in her role and with being constantly threatened to take her places. She couldn't get him back no matter how hard she tried until the day you came back."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Izaoi squeezed her fingers. "She threatened to tell you about the accident. Sesshomaru couldn't stand the fact that you could possibly hate him for it and she's been holding it over his head since then."

"Do you mean he's been sleeping with her?" Kagome asked her eyes shading slightly lighter, a sign she was becoming blank again. Izaoi couldn't lie to the girl though even when she knew that the next words would put up a wall around Kagome.

"I don't know Kagome. I don't think so, but I cannot give you a sure answer."

The ravenette slumped and laid her head on Izaoi's lap lovingly. "Thank you Iz." she kissed her hand respectfully and Izaoi almost cried from the hollow way she spoke. "You know-" she glanced up at her with light blue eyes that almost looked like silver. "I always wanted to call you mom."

Izaoi finally did let her own tears go. She missed her two boys who rarely visited any longer and she loved the girl locking away her pain at her feet. She was more than happy by her confession but the pain was so heavy and controlling in the ravenette scared her that she was about to do something as reckless as she had when she was younger.

"Kagome. Please don't do something you'll regret." she begged recognizing the signs like if she had raised her under her roof. She kind of did...

Kagome stood and placed a kiss on the woman's cheek. "I have to go, Iz." she smiled a smile that did t reach her eyes.

"Promise me you won't do something reckless." Izaoi demanded. "You can't disappear like that again Kagome."

Kagome stopped in her steps. "Do you wanna know why I never cry?"

Izaoi was thrown back by the question.

"I officially stopped crying when I was 4 thanks to my old lady punishing me for every tear I shed. She once said. 'Even when I'm not around people will punish you for your tears, they will see you for the weak rat you are and destroy you.'" Izaoi wiped at her cheeks when hot fresh tears cornered in her eye.

"But Kagome." she tried to reason.

Meekly Kagome glanced at her. "I tried to cry six years ago, I felt like I needed to or I would explode." she shrugged. "It's cold in Russia Iz." She sighed. "It numbs you."

It was the last words Izaoi was told before Kagome returned to Russia where Sesshomaru was unable to reach her through the cage that she willingly entrapped herself in.

Sango and Kanna sat crossed legged on the floor while Ayame finished unpacking her travel case.

"It's beautiful out here!" she sighed contentedly. "I love Kagome for this."

Sango smiled and looked around the grand penthouse Kagome housed in Russia. It was cold, beautiful and clean. Ayame was on wolf instincts on the mountains and content to the extreme. Everything was bright and happy although Kagome herself seemed to be missing a piece in her life.

Kanna glanced at the door as Bankotsu and Miroku bounced into the room their snowboots leaving wet trails behind them.

"It's too fucking cold!" Bankotsu growled settling behind Kanna and kissing the top of her ear before wrapping his arms around her. "Warm me up." he shuddered.

Kanna leaned back into his chest despite the freezing skin he held.

Miroku grinned at Sango who smiled back at him then extended her arms so she could help him warm up as well.

Ayame pouted. "I wanna cuddle wuddle too!"

Miroku laughed. "Kouga and Inuyasha are playing outside, they want to see who fears frostbite the most."

Ayame perked up. "I can't blame him then."

Kagome's head peeked I to the room. "Hello my kittens." she grinned. "There's hot cocoa on the table."

Everyone rose to relocate. Inuyasha and Kouga were wrapped in warm blankets Inuyasha talking rapidly into his cellphone, his eyes wide.

Kouga motioned Ayame over to sit on his lap and she obliged instantly. While taking a cup everyone situated quietly in the kitchen keeping voices low so Inuyasha wouldnt have to strain to hear.

After he hung up Kagome shot his grim face a questioning glance.

He slid the phone in front of him placing his palms together over it.

"Sesshomaru has been in a plane crash."

Kagome's mug hit the gray tile floor, sending thick pieces of glass and brown cocoa flying everywhere.

"The Russian Mafia is holding him hostage."

Kagome growled, her back straightening at her outrage. "What?"

Inuyasha looked at Bankotsu who was already up and calling around people on his phone then to Kanna who was closing her eyes trying to relax herself.

Sango was confused and Miroku was staring intently at Inuyasha.

"He's a powerful man in Tokyo, Kagome. He was About to run for governor." Kouga filled her in.

Since her decision to make Russia her new home she kept away from any Sesshomaru related subject.

"His opposition hired the Russian Mafia."

Kagome set her mouth straight in a line and clenched her fists. "I'll be back."

No one dared to question or hold her back by the tone she gave and soon she was gone.

He hadnt been paying too much attention to anyone who passed by the door but he recognized familiar voices. He was in tremendous pain keeping all of his consciousness just by a fragile thread. He was sure he had lost an unhealthy amount of blood and by all the lashes that had been thrown into his back by the sharp whip that had been brought in for punishing, his back was probably messed up beyond recognition.

A shuffling was heard outside the door that kept him from falling asleep. It was irregular for his captor's footsteps to sound so light. His blindfolded eyes caught the crack of light and the sound of a soft gasp.  
>The being was in front of him in no time, hands ghosting over his torn clothes wet clothing stopping over his tense and sore legs.<p>

Silently the being undid his bonds, starting with his tied legs and ending with the old hard fabric on his eyes.  
>Blue eyes, black hair, delectable lips, high cheekbones and white complexion got his heart racing so fast Sesshomaru was sure he would die. Relief filled him completely and he would admit to himself that he had been afraid.<p>

Golden eyes and blue eyes locked before she helped him up to examine the length of his tortured state. He felt so weak that she even had to help him limp to the doorway.

They silently snuck over the bodies in the doorway and she led him through the building as if she knew it like the back of her hand. Keeping conscious that his state didn't allow for too much movement too quickly.

A crew almost caught them near the exit, thugs fully loaded with guns. His body was heavy and growing worse with every step.

She maneuvered them through a small opening in the stairway as the group passed and took on more of his weight on her shoulder.

He was losing grip with his consciousness quickly and she was handling it like it was just another day. What had she been up to while he wasn't allowed near her?

Her guidance took them to a back door where a blue ATV Was waiting in the snowbank.

He was cradled awkwardly by her arms and covered with a large black parka giving him some comfort.

"Stay with me Sessh." she whispered into his ear and he almost moaned with embarrassing ecstasy. He had missed her too damn much and she had activated one of his biggest weak spots.

The ATV kicked on and Kagome was off leaving the dreaded place miles behind.

They had arrived at a small cabin when they finally did stop and she helped him off. The windows were lit by candles and he could already smell the incense radiating inside the house.

He almost felt like falling into the snow and waiting for death to consume him but she was struggling to keep him alive and that gave him more than enough reason not to do it.

She knocked on the wooden door and almost instantly an elderly woman, hunched over came to the door gazing up at the two, scrutinizing the damage.

"Kaede, he's been badly injured. I need to get him bandage up ASAP. We also need a blood transfusion and the warmer."

Kaede opened the door wider and allowed them entrance.

He stepped into the humble home and felt the warmness of just the place warm up his frozen face, his toes and fingers going next.

Kagome led him into a small room with only a bed surrounded by unlit wax candles framed the walls. It was small, but it was relaxing.

"You ok?" she asked as she undressed him.

He scoffed. "Yeah. I'm hunky-dory."

She blinked away his sarcasm and ripped his shirt away from his bleeding back, he winced.

"Sorry." her hands ghosted over the cuts. "Fucker." she growled angry.

"How did you know where I was?" he groaned as she got on her knees to take off his off his scuffed up dress shoes and socks. His feet were raw red and his pinky even looked a little purple.

Kagome clenched her jaw and rubbed it in between her warm hands. "Inu got a call from someone and got told you were taken." She tried to concentrate solely on getting him out of the wet clothing.

Sesshomaru felt too weak to pry any deeper and he blacked out.

Kagome felt him go limp and she felt grateful. She didn't want to be asked anymore questions while she was cleaning him up.

"Here ye go child." Kaede limped into the room carrying a bowl of hot water on a tray that held crisp white rags and anitithespetic.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you Kaede."

"Is he your young man?" she asked rolling her sleeves up and dipping a towel into the water, removing dirt and blood from the porcelain skin.

Kagome held him steady while Kaede cleaned him. Her eyes softened and she smiled, "Yeah. I can't seem to run away from him."

Kaede raised an eyebrow but remained silent for the rest of the clean up.

When Inuyasha had entered the room he rushed to his older brother's side horrified. "Sessh." he whispered his golden eyes wide.

Kagome had heavy and tired eyes herself but with the sentimental scene of Inuyasha looking pitiful and afraid for his brother gave her an energy boost.

"Is he ok?" Inuyasha demanded his eyes tearing up when he saw the bag of IV connected to his arm.

Kagome nodded standing from the arm chair by the window. "He needs fluids."

He glanced warily at her own bandaged arm.

She followed his gaze and bit her cheek. "I had to give him some blood."

Inuyasha's tears rolled down. "How?" he asked quietly.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "I donated blood to him by putting a needle in my arm and transferring it over to him by-"

"No!" Inuyasha cut her off, "How did you find him?"

A light blush found her face. "You'll laugh."

He threw her a questioning glance with a cock of his head. "How?"

Kagome sighed and looked out of the window fiddling with her hands. "Since I was little, no matter how hard I tried to run away when I really wanted to see him I just wandered around and always found him. Even when I don't want to see him I can't run away from him."

Silence entered the room, but at least there was no laughing.

Kagome sat back down in her chair and watched as Inuyasha fluffed Sesshomaru's pillow trying to make him as comfortable as possible.

"Why do you run then?" he asked before he sat down.

Why? The answer was simple, it was because she knew she would get hurt. Because she was terrified of him being the one who ran. She didn't want to need him as much as she did she was ashamed of her weakness to him. Because she didn't want to cry.

"Are you afraid that you may really fall in hopeless love with him?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome downcast her eyes saved at the last minute by Bankotsu who entered the room a worried glint in his eyes.

"Is he alive?" he looked at his sleeping body his voice raspy.

Kagome nodded.

"Jesus. He's so pale." he walked over to the other side of the bed, hands firmly planted on his hips, his back tense. "The plane was planted with bombs, there were only 15 parachutes and 16 passengers. He gave his up."

Kagome snapped her eyes to Sesshomaru's face. What would have happened if he had died?

"Those bastards found him and left the note of who had him on the plane remains. They said he was going to be the first of many killed until they got 25 trillion dollars from the Takahashi family." he looked at Inuyasha. "You, Sesshomaru, and I are not safe here. Once he is healthy we are leaving on a private plane."

He turned to Kagome. "And you."

Kagome was surprised by his sudden urgency.

"I'm tired of seeing Sesshomaru falling all over himself worrying about you. Either you come back with us and stay it out or you stay here and stay the Hell away from him."

"Bankotsu!" Inuyasha hissed standing.

"No!" Bankotsu warned putting a finger up to silence him without turning "Kagome, you don't deserve Sesshomaru with the way that you treat him. You're doing something much worse than Midoriko ever did."

Kagome stood, her sleepiness evaporated, fierce self-defense activated. "How could you say that?" she shrieked.

"How can you continuously walk away from him and torture him when you come back?" he spat back at her.

"Bankotsu, don't do this!" Inuyasha growled.

"No, Inuyasha, let him speak his mind!" Kagome also discharged him from the conversation and Inuyasha plopped back down unto the seat.

"You're a coward Kagome Higurashi, constantly running because you'll be exposed. Sesshomaru let's this go on because he loves you, but everytime you leave he goes crazy wondering if you're healthy, alive, happy! Then you come back and decide he is what you want and then have him freaking out almost every second making him think you are leaving!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I left him last time for a good reason."

"Good reason? Why did he never get a chance to hear this good reason?" he demanded his vein popping from his neck.

She turned red, "Because he was fucking Midoriko!"

Bankotsu backed down staring at her curiously. "What?"

"You heard me. I know he was." she almost whispered. "I know you guys knew."

Inuyasha was also stating at her incredulously. "Sessh never touched her like that." Inuyasha scoffed. "Especially not with you around."

She scoffed right back at him. "And how would you know that?"

"Cause Riko wouldn't shut up about it!" Inuyasha growled. "It was so fucking annoying."

Kagome blinked stupefied. "What?"

"Did you even ask him?" Bankotsu pointed to the bed.

Kagome shook her head.

"Idiot!" both of them yelled.

Kagome covered her face with her hands. "You have got to be kidding me."

Bankotsu sighed and shook his head. "You guys have some serious communication issues, you should take care of that."

Kagome nodded. Definitely.

4 years later.

"Kagome." He called from the living room bouncing his daughter on his knee while she drooled.

"I thought you were gone." she groaned dropping her keys on the table and entering the room to see Miroku playing with the beauty Sango had popped out 2 years prior.

"I need you to buy something for Saito's soccer team." he threw her a heavy fundraising booklet. "15 more items and he gets to get a tennis table, table." he grinned.

She laughed and opened it to choose the first three things she saw.

"Now Leave." she motioned towards the door anxiously and much like an impatient child.

He smirked and picked the Sango dopplerglanger. "Good luck." he kissed her forehead in a brotherly fashion and his daughter kissed her cheek.

Kagome cooed and watched as they pulled off the curb of her house and slid into the kitchen waiting for

Sesshomaru to enter, a velvet green case held in her hand much like 4 years prior.

She was not going to back out this time. It had taken way too long for him to do the asking so it was time for her to take control.

She stared the sliding glass door down until 4:35 sharp, when it slid opened and Sesshomaru walked through.

They locked eyes and she quickly threw the box before she backed out. He caught it with one hand and peered at it as if it were something he had never seen before. Slowly a shit eating grin pulled at his lips.

She was stunned by his reaction but she didn't dare speak. Her mouth was far too dry.

He looked back up at her and dug through his suit's jacket pocket before throwing her a red velvet case.

Kagome barely caught it but once she opened it anxiously she had a shit eating grin on her face as well.

"Tomorrow?" she suggested.

He nodded the grin never leaving her face.

So it wasn't exactly tomorrow when the wedding actually happened. In fact it was a whole 4 months later but Sesshomaru had a stomachache from worrying when it did come down to the very hour they were to be married.

He was sitting on the armchair the chapel provided in the room He was waiting in. Nerves were picking at his head and said that she was probably going to run out on him. He quieted those with fierce determination only to have them reappearing every other second.

InuTaisho walked in a huge smile on his face. "About time one of you idiots married." he chuckled leaning against the table opposite to him.

Sesshomaru ignored him his thoughts becoming louder.

InuTaisho observed his son's stiff shoulders. "Woah, what's wrong?" he asked. "You're not having cold feet are you?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Do you mind checking on Kagome?"

InuTaisho laughed. "Oh I see. She's there son, and with that grin it doesn't look like she's leaving." he smiled and stepped behind his chair. "She's here to stay."

He relaxed. His father was right. She would never be able to run from him for long anyway. He smirked. "Let's get this done."

InuTaisho patted his back approvingly.

Kagome could try to run again but she would never succeed for long. It's how it had always been, why would that change?


End file.
